Realization Redone
by NaruFreak91
Summary: Ino throws a party in hopes of getting Sai but what happens when she doesn't get him how will she handle the sudden feelings she's always had? Yeah I know the summary sucks.InoXShika lemon.


Realization

Ino's throwing a party in hopes to get with Sai but what happens when she gets the wrong person does she have feelings for someone else. InoxShika Ok that was a bad sumory this is my first story my first lemon tell me what you think of it so I can working on fixing my mistakes and maybe make a better story.(Just so you know everyone is 18 and up.)

**Here she is again her party her plan to be able to get with Sai all she had to do was draw his name out of the bag she reaches in to the bag and pulls out a number before she could even call out the name Sakura had taken it away from her.**

"MY GOSH! Haha oh my gosh this is so funny."

"Whats so funny Billboard brow?"

"Oh nothing Ino except that you got Shikamaru."

"At least I didnt get stuck with Lee unlike you did."

**She walks over to Shikamaru, who is lying on the couch. Sleeping most likely. She draw in a large breath, ready to scream at him, but instead reaches out a hand to tap on his shoulder; without opening his eyes, he reaches his hand up grabbing her wrist and uses her as a means to get himself off the couch mumbling.**

"Let's get this over with"

**She blinks in surprise at his sudden movement, but eventually composes herself enough to walk into the closet, following at his heels. Sakura closing the door behind them saying through the door.**

"You have thirty minutes to do what you want, starting now."

**Peering through the blackness of the closet she could faintly see Shika sitting on the far back wall, his head cocked back resting against the wooden paneling. Think to herself.**

_**"He's so quit, i hope he isn't mad at me that I ended up in here with him. Wait why am I worried if he's mad at me?"**_

"So, Ino?"

**He said blurted suddenly startling her.**

"Why is it exactly that you picked this game? Where you hoping to get Sai? If so why did you come in here with me I mean this is your party you could have just declined and made up a reason to not come in here."

**He paused a moment awaiting a response. She mistook this for a rhetorical question and let the pause continue. Silence. He took a small breath and continued.**

"I'm the laziest Shinobi in Konoha, I find everything troublesome, and you still picked to come in here with me? I don't understand you sometimes."

**Her face turns bright pink and she thanked the darkness.** **She whispered her answer out to him, so low he can't hear it. Feeling even redder she turns her face toward the door. He shuffles around a bit and gets balanced on one knee.**

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite hear that, can you speak louder?"

"I don't want to tell you, She spit out at him."

**Doing the hand sign for the Shadow Imitation Technique he says in a very seducing voice.**

"Let me help you then."

**Her eyes grow wide and she feels herself moving.**

_**"But I didn't want to get up. All I wanted is to melt right through the floor."She thinks frantically.**_

"That's right…come over next to me…"

**His tone is calming and yet it makes her nervous the way it comes out so sexy.**

_**"Why am I so nervous? I''ve known Shika since time it's self."**_

**She finaly comes to the realization that she is in love with him. She drops down to her hands and knees, but he refuses to release her. Her breathing is hard and fast and she can smell Shika's sweet scent close to her nose. **

_**"Oh, why can't I tell him I love him? It's just those three simple words. Wait what am I saying? Am I saying that I love him?Do I love him?Yes!Oh my gosh I love Shika all this time I thought I loved Sasuke just because he was the coolest guy and Sai just because he seemed like Sasuke,but I was wrong I don't care what anyone says I love Shikamaru it doesnt matter anyone else says it doesn't matter what happens anymore as long as he knows…It'll be fine."**_

**Brought back to reality by his voice in her ear, he whispers, **

"Now I'm not going to let you go Ino until you say it. If you don't want the others to hear, it's fine; just lean over and whisper into my ear what you want to tell me. I'm waiting."

**Shaking now, she leans forward toward his ear and begin to form the words,I love you, but she is quickly cut off by his lips meeting hers. Gently releasing holds back for a moment to see if she will pull away but instead she takes the opportunity and leans further and further into the kiss to show him how much she wants him. How much she has always wanted him. Know breaking away from the kiss taking the moment to tell her something he has always wanted to tell her.**

"Did you ever wonder why I always love to look up at the sky? Because I've had a crush on you sinse we were young but you always had a thing for Sasuke the sky reminds me of you...blue just like your eyes.

"Oh Shika..."

**He gently pushes back into the kiss and licks her lips. Letting out a soft moan giving him enough time to push forward into her mouth. She was loving the way he uncharacteristically dominated her body, as his tongue rubs against hers and licks around in her mouth. Having explored everywhere in her mouth he makes the decision to turn the passion up and begins to push her back. Feeling off balance she sits on the ground and wraps her arms around his neck, dragging them across his back causing him to tremble. The feel of him tremble turned her on; pulling his chest closer and closer to her own. Putting his hands around her waist he begins to massage slowly up and down her sides. She groans loud and momentarily loses control of her body, leaning back to the floor, dragging Shika down with her. Breaking the kiss fromlack of air he mumbles.**

"Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far."

**Giggling in she says back to him coyly.**

"Honestly, I'm not sure why you stopped."

**He smirks and leans down on to her, holding himself up with his hands on both sides of her leaning down and planting butterfly kisses on drops both her arms to her side and turns her head to the side, letting out a sigh of ecstasy. Smirking, Shika leans in, flowing his lips from her cheekbone down her neck to her collar bone. She gasps every few seconds causing him to smirk even more and making him go harder and harder with ever sound that slips past her reaching a certain sweet spot making her moan he leans in and whispers.**

"Is that good?"

"A-a-ma-zing…"

"I thought so."

**He straddles her now and begins to suck on that spot. Grabbing up toward his waist she pulls him down, down until he's lying on top of her and she's groaning so loud she could wake the dead. She could feel him breathing as he sits on top of her, already hard from the actions he's received this far. She pauses, taking a quick break to recover for some air.**

"I know you're still teasing. It's okay, Shika I'm ready."

"Not yet I'm still waiting."

"For what? Isn't it the man's duty to tell the woman when it's time to get things going?"

"I guess it would be, Ino, but you haven't said it yet, I'm waiting for that moment."

"I don't know what you mean. But if you're wanting it so badly, keep going. It might happen."

"Alright…"

**He reaches up to the top of his head and takes down his hair. She gasps, never having seen him this way before. His hair flops down onto her face, tickling her.**

"There, here we go."

**He pushes himself back up slightly, taking his weight off her chest and she begins to shiver, not realizing how cold she would be without his warmth. He looks at her with concern but she smiles, gazing into his eyes, and he nods going back down to the spot on her neck licking and caresses it with his tongue. She moans slightly and he goes faster and faster and begins to suck her sweet spot right off her neck. Her moaning escalates as he slips her shirt up over her head. He starts rubbing and massaging her breast,gently but still strong enough it made her feel on fire. She emote even louder this time, almost forming a word…**

"AHHHhhhh..Shhh…Shhiii…"

**Lifting his head up he looks down at her with the utmost lust in his eyes.**

"What is it? What are you going to say? Say it."

**He goes back to her mouth now, not asking for entrance, simply thrusting his tongue in and licking all around. He starts massaging the other side of her breast and her back begins to arch as her head throws back. She groans once more.**

"OHHHHHhh…Shhiiik…"

"That's it... Say it. Say it."

"Ahhh…."

**He squints for a moment and then smirks. He slowly lowers himself until he's sitting on her pelvis. First tracing his finger over her neck he finds another particularly vulnerable spot and marks it. Flicking his tongue down, he bites her and rhythmically thrusts back and forth with his pelvis over her own. Her breaths become short and quiet and he goes in for the finish. Grinding into her, he gives her a hickey where it feels the most amazing and she almost screams.**

"Ino say it I know you want to say it."

"AHHH SHIKA, I LOVE YOU...I LOVE YOU SHIKA!"

"There we go…. Shall we continue?"

**She nods her head yes to out of breath to speak.**

"Then lets continue."

**Taking his shirt off along with his and her pants he leans down and kisses her on the forehead taking her bra and panties off along with his boxers.**

"You sure you want to do this Ino?"

"Yes Im sure."

**Slowly he pushes his manhood in just a bit and that alone made her almost lose it right there sliding the rest of the way she hisses in pain and doesn't move letting her a just to his she lets out a groan of pain or pleasure his mind couldn't figure out with it was.**

"You ok Ino?"

"Yeah I'm ok..."

**He starts thrusting forward pusing in and out over and over again hitting her sweet spot over and over again making her moan even more (If thats posible) making him groan in pleasure. There moans and groans starts turning in to pants.**

"I'm going to..."

**She didn't have time to finish her sentence she had already had her release and Shika was not to far befind her. Then his release had came pulling out of fell down beside her wrapping his arm around her pulling her to him. Hardly able to speak from the lack of breath.**

"Shika?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think you would want to be with me."

Why wouldn't I want to?

"Well for one,I thought you were waiting for Sasuke or Sai. Two like I said I'm the laziest Shinobi there is Kakashi not to far behined me but still the laziest one, and three I didn't want to hear you saying the nicest way possible that you didn't love me that way only as friends."

"I was wrong.I was a stupid nieve girl looking for someone even though that some one was right in front of me. I love you Shika I was just to blind to see it before."

"I love you too Ino."

"Well it's about the time you guys said something to each other I mean talk about Naruto being slow.

**Both Ino and Shikamaru turn to see that everyone outside the closet was know looking in and could see everything.**

"Kiba?"

"Yeah Shikamaru?"

"Shut up and close the door."

"Yes Kiba it is very unyouthfull to see our friends in this postion."

**He says while covering his eyes.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AS CLUELESS AS NARUTO! I'M NOT CLUELESS!"

"THE HELL YOUR NOT IT ONLY TOOK YOU LIKE 6 YEARS TO NOTESS THAT HINATA HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"Kiba your one to talk."

"What do you mean I'm one to talk Shino?"

"Well because you didn't know ether. I'm the one that told you Hinata liked Naruto."

"Um guys were did Ino and Shikamaru go?

***door shuts up stairs***

"Well Tenten I'm guessing they went to Ino's room."

"Yeah I think your right Neji."

**All suddering from the images that popped in there heads deciding to leave and call it a night.**


End file.
